solarisrpfandomcom-20200214-history
"Grey" (y e e t)
Grey "Grey" or "Big Grey" as known by in the criminal world, is a vigilante and owner of the Anti-Criminal Vigilante group known as "The Wolf Pack". Appearance Grey appears as a large, Armoured male, Grey armour covering his whole body, with small blue highlights. the Armour is mostly a dark grey, though there is silver plates around the body on the upper chest, back, shoulders, upper thighs and down his legs. the cyan like lights down his body stand out amongst the rest of the dull coloured plating. the face plate for the armour is shaped like that of a wolf, shapes to represent a mane of fur and ears around the face, as well as the snout that juts from the front of his face and downwards to his chin. the middle section of the armour shows a muscular sort of build, as does much of the rest of the armour. Grey stands at around 6'8", appearing as quite the literal "beast" of a man. on his upper forearms, there is two rectangular like holes standing vertically. this is for the plasma claws that extend from them, to both represent wolf claws and as his main weapon. Personality Grey appears on the surface as quite the cold hearted and straightforward man, with one goal and no real care for those around him as long as he completes his mission, though underneath his quite literal mechanical personality, the one most people see and know him by, he is actually surprisingly social, caring for those around him and even more so who cannot look after themselves, demonstrated by his line of work. Weaponry / abilities Grey has many weapons and variants of technology in his arsenal, though here are his main ones, along with the abilities that come with his suit KX-2 Plasma Claws- plasma claws that are run on from constant running power in Grey's suit, able to cut through most physical objects due to the pure energy and heat generated from them. they are around 10 inches long each as shown outside his suit, and a cyan like colour as the blue highlights around his suit are. CL0-4K system- a system on the surface of the body, when activated refracts light for a limited time of 30 seconds, making him practically invisible in low light and much harder to track in bright daylight, though a slight outline may be seen when he moves. if claws are activated when the system is active the energy required will be too high and cloak will be de-activated. Cybernetic Enhancements- Muscular links and cybernetic implants allow for many superhuman feats, muscular links allow for lifting strengths of around 500 pounds, as well as running speeds of near 40 miles per hour when sprinting. neural links to sensors on his body allow for much faster reactions, which allows him to catch arrows and other slow moving projectiles such as throwing knives or regular punches and kicks, no bullets or superhuman throws though. retinal links allow him to see much smaller movements than humans, as well as switch between thermal and NV vision. a pressure sealed suit under the armour lets him survive in space for up to 30 minutes. WIP Category:Characters